Vehicles typically include one or more vehicle information busses for inter-module communication. However, not all vehicle modules are connected to the vehicle information busses. For example, an active noise cancellation module can be connected to a microphone and to vehicle speakers through an amplifier, but the active noise cancellation module may not be connected to vehicle information busses where inter-module communication is unnecessary. Vehicle information busses can also be used to remotely program or reconfigure vehicle modules that are connected thereto. In the absence of a connection to a vehicle information bus, programming of a vehicle module while integrated in a vehicle is not typically possible.
Some vehicle modules share a common design such that they are substantially similar except for constant values that are customized for particular vehicle configurations. For example, a given automobile model may have multiple engine options, upholstery options, sun/moon roof options, and the like. Numerous possible combinations of options may result in different configuration data. When in-vehicle module programming is not possible, each unique configuration results in a different vehicle module part number, which must be correctly installed in the corresponding vehicle. As the number of possible configurations increases, the chances of incorrectly installing a mismatched configuration can also increase. A greater variety of part numbers for similar parts can also lead to inventory control issues.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for calibration data selection for vehicle modules without a vehicle information bus interface.